Among electronic devices, a wearable device providing, for example, various types of video content or information such as messages in the extension of the wearer's line of sight, has been put into practical use. The wearable device of this type is useful for, for example, job assistance and process management for the wearer in a factory, or assistance of the wearer picking at a delivery office.
The wearable device can report the wearer's position information or action states, such as the information regarding the wearer's state that the wearer is moving around a certain point within a predetermined range, staying at a certain position and executing the repetitive actions, or is not moving at a position where the wearer stays, without requiring a direct operation from the wearer.
The wearable device can also virtually display information for job assistance of the wearer, in the extension of the wearer's line of sight.
Conversely, increase in the weight and size of the wearable device to allow the wearable device to report the information more concretely does not only reduce the wearing property of the wearable device, but also causes the wearable device to be separated (detached) from the wearer. In addition, a greater size of the system for analyzing the information reported by the wearable device and assisting the wearer, and the increase in the manufacturing costs are unacceptable today.